homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102615-Pale-Preparations
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 20:38 -- CC: ...hey AT: Hey. CC: I'm so so sorry for that episode I had CC: I don't know what got into me CC: And I can't justify it CC: I won't CC: I fucked up in so many ways CC: And I want to beg your forgiveness CC: It's all I'm here for, all I wnat AT: Do you rememberr the llast time you begged forr forrgiveness AT: Nyarrlla I've allrready forrgiven you. AT: I underrstand that alll of this is a LLOT. AT: I underrstand that it's a llot of prressurre and that we felll into the ♦ reallly fast. AT: It's the end of the worrlld AT: But whille I underrstand, it doesn't mean that I'm not HURRT. AT: Do you underrstand? CC: I understand CC: Is CC: Is there something I can do? CC: to make it up to you? AT: At this point the most imporrtant thing is making surre that everryone gets thrrough this CC: I'm already on it AT: I know AT: We need the humans in the lloop too. CC: I'm on that too AT: Okay good CC: Already sant out a warning to the Mike human AT: Which of them have you spoken with CC: Running short on time to reach all of them AT: We can spllit them up CC: I don't know whatever happened to the Arch human CC: Aside from losing an arm on Derse CC: I spoke to the Lara human CC: Not about the server stuff AT: Okay so she's prrobablly worrth tallking to AT: Forr you. CC: The Kyle human thought I wasp just a roleplayer last we spoke AT: I coulld trry my hand with him? CC: I left it up to the Mike human to inform them CC: Though I've heard Aaisha's name form him CC: So she must be pretty active with them too AT: I hope she's okay CC: So do I AT: But okay llet's see CC: She's going after Merrow now CC: And she needs to finish that soon AT: Yeah she tallked to me CC: Really soon AT: She'lll be okay AT: She's strrong CC: Aside from that CC: The meteors CC: They'll start soon CC: And they'll start with her AT: Of courrse AT: So she goes in firrst AT: She was tellling me about what was being figurred out CC: Yeah, we're pressed for time with this CC: Need to reel in the other half of the trolls CC: While still checking up on the humans AT: So was it CC: Liskar=>Me=>Aaisha=>Serios=>You=>Ramira, right? CC: That's sic out of twelve AT: Yeah I think that's what we've figurred out CC: ((Six)) AT: I suggested Erribus to deall with Ramirra CC: And Heliux wanted to contact Eribus about this all CC: Maybe we can assume they'll be together AT: But we need the humans to be llinked to peoplle who know what they're doing AT: How many of them know what's going on CC: Still making my rounds CC: Got a bit sidetracked to try to soften up Scarlet CC: I knew you were informed, but the Libby chimed in and sant me to you AT: Yeah I was tallking to herr CC: Libby or Scarlet? AT: LLibby CC: Right CC: What'd she say? CC: Wasp it about this? AT: Mostlly AT: And my warrning AT: It turrns out that it was about Jack CC: I'm not surprised CC: What'd she have to say? AT: Welll he was the perrson I was supposed to stop frrom getting in AT: But she said that it was basicallly impossiblle CC: Yeah, she'd even tried to have him killed once CC: Didn't work out AT: Yeah. AT: Ramirra AT: But okay we're now forrmallly orrchestrrating this gllorrious mess AT: I guess we're saving the worrlld afterr alll! AT: Sorrt of CC: You could certainly say so! CC: Just have to go fight gods and maybe die once CC: Hopefully not more than once AT: I mean AT: Hopefullly???? AT: Who do we need to get into the lloop and who arre you allrready tallking to AT: Orr have allrready tallked to AT: Is everrything okay CC: Just some new information on the twinks CC: They're gods AT: Oh good AT: They might put up a fight then AT: That is a joke CC: Yeah, hehe CC: So far CC: IT's the ones in the chain already CC: And then Eribus and Heliux who know baout this CC: That's eight of us AT: So that lleaves, uh AT: Is Anterra invollved, yet? CC: Not in the chain AT: We coulld llink herr in therre then AT: She'lll have the guide won't she? AT: And we need to invollve the humans with those of us who know what's going on AT: We're not competing with each otherr anymorre CC: I thought that the chains would still be serperate CC: But what do I know? AT: LLibby suggested otherrwise AT: But AT: Regarrdlless we need them to know what's going on too AT: Maybe hellp them with theirr llist AT: If this was a competition we woulld have allrready won CC: Well, I gave off some instructions to mike, but yeah, we'll ahve to reach the others too CC: When they have their chain, we can add it to ours AT: Okay AT: Shoulld I handlle the humans orr do you want to AT: I say one of us focus on the rest of us and the otherr trry to get the human's shit togetherr CC: You should CC: I've got uhh CC: It looks like business mite comb up CC: That business beign Serios and Scarlet AT: Oh AT: Okay I'lll do what I can AT: Be safe CC: As I can be AT: You're not alllowed to die, allrright CC: He wants me dead CC: She wants me a prisoner CC: I'll do my best CC: And if I do, I mite becomb a god AT: Oh no AT: YOU, a god AT: How horrriblle AT: We're alll doomed CC: >:D AT: I'm gonna out-god you AT: Just you watch. CC: Please don't CC: I mean CC: Apparently, dying is how you do it AT: Oh CC: Please don't die AT: Welll I allrready have a knack forr that don't I AT: But don't worrry CC: Please don't make me worry AT: Holld yourrsellf to that too CC: Of course CC: God or no, death doesn't sound appealing AT: I'm prretty surre dying sucks CC: Well, you were, so I guess you woul dknow AT: Yeah. CC: And with that warning, lets avoid it forever CC: Sound good? AT: If I die you have the right to telll me off forr it AT: Forr alll the good that it'lll do CC: I get to berate a god then AT: It'lll be fun! CC: Of course! CC: I'll uhh CC: Be sure to talk to you later AT: Allrright CC: Gonna confront Serios on whatever Scarlet said AT: Good lluck. CC: Thanks -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:28 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla